


Alchemy

by Lalalaloo



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalaloo/pseuds/Lalalaloo
Summary: He touches the rocks and things don't go to well.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

> He touches the rocks and things happen.  
> Also set in Queen for a day but in this reality Quirin doesn't get trapped in the Amber.

_Alchemy_

* * *

Varian wanted to know about these mysterious black rocks. 

You know, the ones that were destroying Old Corona, exploded at a certain princess's touch and were linked to the moon herself. 

Yeah, those ones.

If he could stop the rocks from spreading, if he could figure out how to clean up Corona of the rocks and _if_ he could figure out how they were controlled. 

He could free Corona and make his dad proud if he placed his bets right. 

However, Varian knew deep down this might be to ambitious, even for him. 

But he continued anyway, with Ruddiger passing various chemicals and glass beakers, along with a couple of cups of warm cocoa, to create compounds that either exploded the second he started mixing them or exploded on the rock without causing any damaged to said rock.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly poured two chemicals together and waited for a explosion, which to his delight there were none. 

Who would have guessed that Arsenic and Fluorine wouldn't have blown up when added to the chemical compound of... Right, life or death of Corona mission. Time for science ramble later. 

Eagerly, he grabbed the beaker of dark purple liquid and rushed over to the rocks which were covered in a small collection of blankets he had found around the house that laid forgotten in wierd and dusty places such as in the bathroom cupboard and behind a couple of loose bricks in the fireplace.

He tipped the beaker of its contents and took a step back for good measure (I mean, cmon nothings exploded yet this is to good to be true) and watched with childish fascination as the liquid clung to the rock and formed a solid glass like barrier.

But that was all. 

He kicked a couple of blankets away and dragged his feet to his little bench, dissapointed at another failed attempt.

That was what he thought untill he heard a sound of sizzling, like meat being put in a frying pan for the first time, and then a loud **CLUNK** bought Varian out of his little world of scientific equations and turned to see a black shard, about as long as his forearm, and still steaming blunt blade of rock fell and the purple crystal shattered.

It had worked.

IT HAD WORKED!

Varian inched closer, still cautious of the steaming rock and tipped a small beaker of water that Ruddiger had handed him onto the smoulder blade, hoping that he could at least observe what the compound had done with out his eyes watering.

Strangely, now that the rock was broken and he had done it he felt...wrong.

Like a sensation at the bottom of your gut telling you this isnt right. 

But maybe it was just Varian's adrenaline wearing off now that the deed had been done. 

Maybe, or maybe not.

What happened next nobody would have believed if there weren't there to witness the consequences or _side effects._

He slipped off his gloves having a sudden, and looking back on it incredible stupid, desire to touch the broken blade. 

Hovering over the glossy and reflective surface of the blade, he heasitated. 

What was he doing?

He should be making more of the anti-rock serum.

But the urge to relentlessly touch it was back and his usual curiosity was pushed back as the demon like urge fought, and won, for control and all his rational thoughts fell on deaf ears as his fingers slid across the smooth surface.

At first, nothing happened. 

It's fine, he thought. Why was he being so scared it was just a piece of rock-

And that thought was rudely interrupted as a brilliant arc of blue light erupted from the rock and flung Varian back to the opposite wall with a sickening crunch, but not before he caught a glimpse of a woman's face with a smile far to wide to be natural and that didn't meet her cold and unforgiving eyes, and his shriek of terror cut off as he slid into darkness with his last memory of the mysterious woman in the rocks plagued his hazed sleep. 


	2. The beginning of the end

_The beginning of the end_

* * *

_His world was blanketed in darkness, muffling both sounds and sight._

_All he could feel was coldness. Creeping up behind him, following him like a second shadow, watching his every breath._

_Then, his sight was returned and he stood at the top of a hill, covered in frost so cold it numbed practically all of his senses,and before him layed a desolate valley. All of the valley was layed in frost, turning the trees and grass white in this winter wonderland._

_A waterfall, frozen in both time and ice, stood majestically from the valley hills._

_But all of the valleys beauty was shadowed by the feeling of being watched and an unsettling dread._

_That was when it came._

_"Beautiful, isn't it." a woman's voice said breaking the peaceful silence._

_Varian turned around, the frost crunching under his feet, and let out a loud gasp of recognition._

_The woman who he had seen in the rocks sat before him, fingerings a lush green leaf dusted like everything in a thin dressing of frost._

_Varian now had chance to study the woman he had caught a glimpse off before being taken by the darkness._

_She had lustrous black locks, drawn away from her face. The cold smile was back as before and her midnight blue eyes looked just as cold and calculating. Freckles dusted across her cheeks like constellations and bought out by her pale skin._

_She was elegant and beautiful, but Varian knew that there was more to her then she showed._

_The moonlight spilled around her and she gave the sense of power and control._

_"Well, I presume you have some questions don't you boy." she said, turning towards him and her gaze fell on Varian, the leaf she had so much interest in forgotten in her hand._

_Her dress rustled as she stepped towards him, the mixture of purples and blues looked like the galaxy's he had seen in his father's books when he was younger._

_"Who are you and what do you have to do with the rocks that are destroying my home." Varian demanded, staring her in the eyes stubbornly._

_The woman tutted at the boy, only fuelling his anger, and tossed the leaf to one side._

_"Varian, boy. I thought you were smart. That's what everyone told me at least but they seem to have made a mistake. I'll tell you then even though I'm sure you'll figure it out in my kingdom. I am the light in the night, many different names in the kingdoms but you know me as the Moon. And you," she gave a sly smile" should have never touched my rocks if you wanted to live boy."_

_Varian started shaking, from the terror and the cold, as one of the most powerful beings in the whole **universe** stared down at him. If Varian wasn't scared of the woman before then he was definitely downright terrified now. _

_The Moon herself had came to see him and just said you'll regret touching those rocks. The same Moon who created said rocks and said rocks were destroying Old Corona, his home._

_Varian looked up, to ask the Moon what here cryptic message meant, only to see the scene had changed and the Moon was nowhere in sight._

**_* * *_ **

_Varian was in a hallway, one that was so familiar yet it seems like he had never seen it before._

_The only light came from the moon and the stars, glittering hight above, through the tall, arched windows. Paintings adorned the walls, the stern expressions gazing down at the small figure, and the plush, purple rug spread before him was soft beneath his bare feet._

_The hallway would have been very pretty if it wasn't for the massive black spikes of edginess sprouting everywhere, creating havoc and destruction down the magnificent hallway._

_Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint of long blond hair._

_"Rapunzel!" he called out, sprinting and weaving between rocks._

_Rapunzel turned around, green eyes widen in recognition, as she called out his name and started running forwards when a tall figure he wanted nothing to do with flickered infront of him._

_The Moon._

_He hair in a single braid and the light showed her brown highlights, her cold smile replaced with a look of slight panic and a glimpse of something else._

_Fear._

_But soon her cold mask returned and he heard her say "Not now, too early."_

_And then she turned and faced him, a glimpse of anger in her eyes as she muttered words he never heard and his world was shrouded in darkness once more_. 

*** * ***

He woke up to voices. 

Groggily, he sat up, the Moons words plaguing his thoughts. 

What did she mean, saying it was too early? Too early for what. 

He took in his surroundings: he layed on a soft bed, his own, sunlight filtering through the small windows and the smell of lavender nearly covered up the scent of blood. 

Nearly was the key word there. 

Groaning, he touched his head only to find to find it covered in bandages, some still sticky with what he could only assume as blood. 

Did he really hit his head that hard?

He could barely remember what he ate for dinner a couple of days ago. 

Then, three figures burst into the small room, the blond haired one rushing over to him _._

"Varian, oh thank goodness your okay. When we heard that you got hurt we were so worried, weren't we Cass. Eugene." 

Cassandra and Eugene nodded, looking worried but keeping it together, though if it was his or Rapunzels state he doesn't know. 

"How are you?" She asked, evidently worried but Varian managed a small smile. 

"I've been better but I'll probably be up and about in two minutes out of boredom."

This aren't a small laugh from the Princess and he could feel a small smile tugging at his lips but then his dream came crashing down on him. 

"D-Did you have any dreams recently Princess?" he asked. 

"Yes. Yes I have and you've been in-" 

"One" they finished together. 

"Ohh great, now Blondie and Varian are having dreams that are connected, probably with the rocks as well. Just brilliant. Something is about to go horrible wrong and I feel like we aren't going to learn anything." Eugene moaned as he wrung his hands through his hair. 

Cassandra just rolled her eyes at his antics and asked the thing everyone wanted to know. 

"Did you get any answers from your dreams or do you know even less then when we started."

Varian smiled sheepishly. "Well, I may know someone with some answers. A powerful being."

Everyone stared at him, as if to say continue. 

"Well, she goes by the name Moon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even stay true to my own schedule.  
> I'll try and get chapters out every Saturday but I can't promise anything.


	3. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So am not retelling last chapter so they magical know now.  
> Why? Because I'm the author and I can do what I want.  
> Also im one day late I just had a massive writers block and being ADHD does not help being in self isolation and trying to focus but it's finally done now.

_The Offer_

* * *

"So," Eugene scratched the back of his head "The Moon, you saw her in a couple of rocks, her rocks that cause destruction and she controls, came to you in a dream, you got to ask a couple of questions, she gave you cryptic-ish answers that kinda gave you answers but gave you a couple more questions which don't get answered, and then get in a dream with Blonde here, who has the same exact dream, and the moon gave you one sentence that you couldn't hear and then gave a threatening "Not now, too soon" and we're suppose to just try and get here to come to us, how we still don't know, and then hope she actually gives us a straight answer."

Varian nodded, only just realising just how ridiculous it all sounded.

" Yep." he said popping the p.

Eugene shook his head at how blunt he was but Varian had other things to worry about, for because he was surrounded by friends he felt a lingering conscious that filled him with dread and despair.

"How are we going to be able to do that?" Cassandra added "It's not like we can just shout out we need to ask her some questions and she'll come running to give us the answers."

"I don't think we need her to come running," Varian said calmly "she's already here."

All three of his friends froze in shock. 

And then he heard the sound of laughing and the Moon stepped out of the shadows, her grin looking so unnatural and didn't betray even the slightest hints of her emotions. 

"I was wondering when you would tell you friends I was here boy." she laughed "after all, your side of the story seemed quite boring when you don't know the full picture."

Rapunzel stood tall but fear and doubt was clearly written on her face and Eugene took her hand, to encourage her. And Cassandra swiftly put her hand on the hilt of her sword.

The Moon dismissed Cassandra and Eugene, only sparing them a quick glance, but studied Rapunzel and Varian with her head tilted to the side, her smirk showing confidence and arrogance.

A dangerous combination. Especially with an immortal deity.

"Well its a shame for you but I believe a couple of questions won't get you anywhere," the Moon breathed an airy chuckle "but if you really are as smart as you'll suppose to be you'll figure it out on your own. But for my sake, here's a little goodbye gift. To help, speed things along."

And with that she vanished leaving the shadows looking darker and the cold conscious of the Moon, watching, feel like a cold washcloth was being draped around his neck. His sense were alert and he saw that in the Moons place there was a snow white paper, folded perfectly. 

But the Moon always studys her enemies before she makes a plan, the plan that almost always involves pain for her knowledge or her own amusement.

* * *

_The kingdom of darkness is what you shall seek The tower where the sun always shines and the moon never sets is your answer And the endless labyrinth of amoral that awaits The alchemist final stand And destructions stone shall finally bear a bearer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://lalalaloo56.tumblr.com/  
> And on Pinterest: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/Lalalaloo07/  
> Also how do links work on ao3 I still don't understand that.


	4. The Quest to the end of everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed last week's (and the week before) but online school has been hectic and burnt me out do much I didn't want to write at all but here I am, back from the dead and with this week's chapter. And who knows maybe I'll write 2 chapters this week, that is if I don't have the attention span of a three year old.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_The Quest to the end of everything_

* * *

"What does that even mean?" Eugene dragged his hands across his face, frustration evident in his face "And why is it a riddle, like, couldn't it be a simple statement like go to the dark Kingdom with the moonstone and do this instead of giving us a twisted answer."

"Eugene you're a genius." Varian gasped and Eugene peeked out from between his fingers. "I am? I mean, of course I am, when haven't I been. Umm, why am I the genius again?"

Varian stood up and sprinted out the room, returning soon after carrying an old and dusty piece of parchment that smelt of mildew and ink splattered across its surface. 

" Here's a map of the Dark Kingdom and according to some research I did when I was younger for fun I found some very important clues to help us." he smiled and unravelled the yellowing map. 

"So what do we do? Go there, find the moonstone, take it and then come back." Cassandra crossed her arms looking extremely unimpressed. 

"Yep and hopefully the moonstone won't try and kill us." Varian added which made Eugene groan and hid in his hands once again. 

Rapunzel had a small frown tugging at her lips, eyebrows furrowed as if she was thinking of a difficult algebraic equation. 

"What do you mean, hopefully it won't kill us," she questioned, her eyes trying to hide the sense of panic behind confusion, which only half worked. 

"Oh, well, I remember reading in the castle library one time and it said the moonstone was highly dangerous and the last time someone tried to take it for their own it, defended itself and hurt several men so if we try and do something stupid like grab it then we might end up, dead." Varian finished, his hands exaggerated his words by making a slicing motion next to his neck. 

Eugene groaned even louder and buried his face further into his hands, mumbling something along the lines of 'why do I always have to get involved with doing something dangerous over magic', or at least it sounded like that. 

* * *

_The snow fell_ _around the lone figure, who was hunched over a rift of reality, a moving scene of the world where the sun and moon drop resided. Her smile never faulted and stretched over her face in an unnatural way that shouldn't be possible._

_She cackled as the scene changed in the rift, displaying a dark room, or what one could only assume as a room as the black mist was so dense you couldn't see a single thing. Until a bright pair of eyes, the colour of liquid gold, stared through the mist._

_"Sundrop and the Moondrop, oh I can wait for you to meet my surprise I got just for you."_

_But her words were lost to the wind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try and write an extra chapter this week if I'm not burnt out again. Kudos and comments as always are appreciated


	5. I'm gonna delete this at some point/update of the fic

Okay so I'm just gonna say this right at the start to get this out the way: this is not a update. This is me telling you why I'm not going to be updating this fic for, I don't know how long.

If you don't want to read me telling you why I'm not updating just ignore this whole update.

So basically, now be prepared to give you a couple of sentences of me describing all the stuff the last two or three weeks have dumbed on me. If you don't know I try and update this fic at least once a week, usually on the weekend, but right now I feel very burnt out and I've been feeling ill at the same time and I've just tried to get through a writers block. As well as that online school is currently making me very stressed and with me not sticking to my update schedule that has dumped extra stress that I don't want on me as I feel like I'm letting all my readers down.

To add onto that, the whole ao3 update with no logged in readers not counting towards kudos or hits if I remember correctly is a big blow on me as I don't really feel like anyone actually wants to read this and that's part of why I feel so unmotivated to continue this at times.

And to just add onto that I realize I was aromantic and tried to get out of the relationship I was in currently by explaining to all my friends as well as my ex. We now aren't very good friends and he said somethings that hurt me alot but I'm alot better now and all my friends supported me so all that drama gone and has helped my mental state a bit more.

And then everything going on in the world, yeah I'm just saying that I'm not delving into that mess. At least not yet.

As well as that, yeah I'm still not done yet, I've been neglecting my own mental health to try and make something I'm happy with (which being a perfectionist and an over achiever is very hard).

Right, if think I'm done my list of shit going on in my life now.

Is this being abandoned. **No.**

Is this being discontinued. **No.**

Am I going to create a schedule. **No,** I don't want that kind of stress right now.

Well I'm done with this quick update and I hope you understand. If you also tell me about how you like/dislike the fic just tell me or tell at me on tumblr. <https://lalalaloo56.tumblr.com/>

Stay safe! - Imi

**Author's Note:**

> So if you like it I might think about making a part two but I think I can leave it as a one shot if I just don't have the energy or motivation to continue. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
